


Greener Pastures

by Matteroffact689



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteroffact689/pseuds/Matteroffact689
Summary: Alex very much wanted to be like his parents, strong, kind, and wonderful. He just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. All he did know was that he wanted to be a Grass Type Master. So that's where he started.Jackson was a lot of things, mostly trouble. His sister was a successful Gym Leader in Kanto, and his parents were Important people at Silph CO. Jackson had no intentions be being like his family though. They didn't leave, they didn't explore. They were al comfy in their lives. Jackson didn't want that for himself. He's going to explore and see everything and do everything, just as soon as he finds away.A Pokemon adventure of two different people, with two different journeys. When the meet, will it be sunshine and rainbow, or hellfire and brimstone?~Formerly under the temporary title of 'The Bored Grass Type Gym Leader of Hoenn.'
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1: From the Bottom Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea in my head for years. Let's see where it goes. Irregular updates though. I am aiming for one chapter a week. But no particular day. I have no idea how long this will be. 
> 
> Any characters referenced will most likely Gym Leaders Elite Four Members, and obviously Nurse Joy. No Anime characters will be referenced, sorry not sorry Ash, nor the main characters in the games, except Red and Blue, Cheren and Bianca, but in their professional capacities, meaning Gym Leaders, Champions and Professors. 
> 
> {Disclaimer: I own not anything Pokemon related. Original Characters are mine, as is the plot.}

It had taken nearly a year but now, Alex stood proudly in front of his Gym. It had taken a lot of blood sweat and tears to build up the new Gym, and Alex was happy to note most of it was not his. When he had told the representative from the Hoenn Pokémon League, some girl named Becky or Bethany or Bianca, that he wished to have the Gym built in Pacifidlog Town, he was surprised she hadn’t passed out or run to the League and complained. Instead she had taken it like a champ, and began to formulate several different ways to make it work. 

Alex was nothing if not vindictive and put a wrench in nearly every single one of her plans, to the point that she just handed him her ideas instead of wasting her time explaining them first. It wasn’t that Alex was being mean. Okay it wasn’t the he was just being mean, she did have quite a few good ideas and he did ask her to include them in the final plans, it was just that he was mad at the Hoenn League, and she was an easy scapegoat. When it was all over he had given her one of the most expensive bottles of wine he could find, as well as a 'mystery' egg. She hadn't asked what would hatch from it, but she was a smart girl, and had no doubt seen Alex watching her interact with his Pokémon, so she would figure it out before it hatched.

It all started with the announcement that the World Pokémon Leagues were in discussion to have all eighteen Pokémon types being represented by Gym Leaders in each region. Challengers would still only have to earn Eight Badges, not a small feat in and of itself, to gain entrance to challenge the Elite Four and very rarely a chance to challenge the Champion. Hoenn had been given the honor to be the test region. To say the entire region didn’t go insane over the news was an understatement. 

The Hoenn Pokémon League held tournaments all across the region, accepting applications for only Master Trainers. The tournaments were separated by types, meaning only Ice Masters fought Ice Masters, Ground against Ground and so on and so on. These tournaments were always explosive and awe inspiring. Unfortunately for many, a single loss was enough to kick most of them out of the tournament. This being from the fact that Ground Masters, Fairy Masters and even most surprising the Bug Masters, had over fifteen applications in each. Earning a Mastery in a type was already a challenge. To earn said mastery, the challenger had to use only the specific type they were fighting for, and had to win against every single Type Master with a title within the World Pokémon League.

Alex had been lucky enough to be one of five Grass Masters, and so had been given a best of out three against each opponent. He had just barely received his Mastery over the Grass type three months before, finally winning in a Tournament against Ramos for Kalos, Mallow for Alola, and Cilan from Unova. There weren’t any active Elite Four Grass Masters, nor any active Champions, however the World Pokémon League had quite a few Elite Four and Champion Grade Masters in the roster for Alex to beat after that. Nearly four years of nonstop tournaments and WPL sanctioned battles, Alex earned his Mastery at twenty-two. 

He was rather disappointed in the other Grass Masters. After coming off the high from the high energy, powerful and terrifying battles for his Mastery, going up against an army of Venusaur and Decidueye, and other overused Grass types like Leafeon and Ferrothorn, were easy comings. Ramos had ruled the battle with his Gogoat, and even made Alex fear for his life with his equally terrifying Victreebel. Mallow’s Dhelmise had knocked around Alex’s team quite a bit. And Cilan’s Simisage was forever a blight on the world. Altogether Alex had lost three battles in the tournament, the best record of the entire Grass Masters. His most challenging battles came from a woman by the name of Mila, a Sinnoh native who came at his team with a super powerful Abomasnow and an equally monstrous pair of Ludicolo. She had beaten him in at least a single battle all three times he had fought against her. She had also been his opponent in the Finals, and surprised him when she sent out an Appletun. The part Dragon time was a cruel mistress , but thankfully went down to a Blizzard from his own Ludicolo. The Blizzard was super powered and one-hundred percent accurate thanks to Mila’s Abomasnow’s Snow Warning ability.

The Tournament was not the reason why Alex had cursed revenge against the HPL. No it was what came after. Apparently it was deemed unfair that Alex only had five opponents, while others had to go up against seven or eight or in the case of the Fairy Masters fifteen. No matter how much Alex had claimed fair was fair the other Masters behaved like children in his opinion. Eventually it was decided that Alex would wait until every type had a HPL certified winner, and then he would have to face all seventeen other Masters, including the eight Gym Leaders already established. He did not have to win every single one, but he did have to beat a majority, which was unfortunately nine. With Grass type Pokémon being weak to Fire, Ice, Flying, Poison and Bug, it was already going to be a challenge. It got worse when a lot of his Pokémon’s second typings were factored in. Alex couldn’t justify using his prizes Shiftry or Cacturne in most of them. 

The rest of the tournaments took nearly six weeks. He wasn’t allowed to battle any of the other Masters, nor the eight Gym Leaders, until every single tournament was over. Instead he was paraded around by random HPL and even a few WPL representatives to parties and charities. Not to mention the endless interviews and stories about him. He had run into Mila at a charity event and she had laughed at his plight. They had gotten drunk together, and spent much of the night people watching, mocking what the other guests were wearing or saying. They shared numbers with each other, and Alex had even offered to be Mila’s wingman when she drunkenly detailed the messy break up with her girlfriend in Veilstone City back in Sinnoh. She had told him it was mostly the reason why she had decided to try for the Grass type Gym Leader in Hoenn. The other reason was she hated the cold.

Six weeks later and the final Challenges for Alex happened. He ended up winning fourteen of the seventeen battles, losing to the Fire Master Flannery, the Dark Master, Gladys, a rather ruthless old lady for Slateport, and weirdly enough to the Psychic Masters Tate and Liza. He had almost lost quite a few but his Pokémon pulled though in the end. When the President of the HPL had finally handed him his certification, Alex was tempted to throw her off the stage. Instead he gave her the biggest bear hug he could. Laughing as his actions ripped away her smirk and had her yelling at him later about inappropriate behavior. Which was then followed by a tight hug of her own and a whispered  _ ‘I’m so proud of you.’  _ The best the about the President of the HPL, or maybe the worse thing, if Alex was in a mood, was not that she held certificates in not just a Grass type Mastery but also an Ice type Mastery. Nor was it the fact that he had awards from the Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh Pokémon Leagues for beating their champions. No, the best thing was President Katherine ‘Starlight’ Haven was his mother.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

“Mama!” Alex ran down the hall to find her in her office.” Mama, Papa won’t let me borrow one of his Pokemon to go catch my own!” 

Alex had long since decided that he would refuse to pick up a starter Pokemon from a Professor. Everyone used starter Pokemon! It wasn’t that he didn’t think Treecko was cool, it was just that everyone who was everyone was using it. Not to mention it was going to be nearly two weeks before they could even make the trip to Littleroot to meet with Professor Birch. Alex had figured all he had to do was take one of his Papa’s Pokemon, definitely his Arcanine, and find a nice Grass type in the wild. They were in an area where Oddish, Gloom and even a few Lotad and Lombre if it was raining. It was always raining on Route 119. No, the most powerful reasoning for using his Papa’s Pokemon was definitely not because he was impatient and wanted to start his journey now.

Rumours had also surged on the playground that other Pokemon from other regions were making their homes in different Regions. Alex and his mother had both claimed that they had seen a wild Ariados when they were walking home from their trip to visit his Uncle Benny from the Weather Institute.

“Well my dear, did you ask him nicely?” His Mama humored him. “ Or did you do what you usually do, and held out your hand demanding his most powerful Pokemon?” Hair brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, showing off some nice sapphire studded earrings made into a moon pattern. Her simple sundress flowed freely as she turned around to face him.

Alex had crossed his arms and stomped his foot a bit. “I asked really nice Mama.”

“I am sure you did.” She reached up and ruffled his hair, which he did not approve of at all, thank you very much. “ Perhaps I should try with Papa?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “ What do you need one for anyway?”

“I’ve decided that I want to catch my first Pokemon on my own!” Alex proclaimed proudly. “ It will make it the strongest Pokemon ever, if we have a strong bond from the start.” His Mama laughed again.

“Alright, let’s go tell Papa about the change in plans. He was very much looking forward to traveling with us to collect your starter in Twinleaf.”

“Oh we can still travel Mama, it’ll just be so much better with my own Pokemon.”

“Hmmm, yes I can see that.” She smiled at him, taking his hand and walked out of the house. Officer Harmon Haven, or Papa, was spending more and more time in the gardens. He had an obsession with collecting and having a large stock of berries and appricorns. He had argued with Katherine, claiming he was only collecting berries so as to use them in battles. However his wife and son both knew the man used them to bake all sorts of treats for his Pokemon. 

“Well, well, well. What brings you two into the muddy part of the garden?” Papa exclaimed upon noting their presence. His work gloves were indeed caked in mud, a s well as the sleeves of his grey button down, and in fact much of his jeans as well.  _ Grum, grum grum.  _ Some growling had stolen the show though as Papa’s Granbull made his way from the other side of the berry patch to glare at Papa. “Oh, yes sorry.” The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a few blue pokeblocks. “ Thanks for all the help boy.” The Granbull merely grunted, taking the pokeblocks in hand and shuffled his way out, giving Alex a soft headbutt as he went by.

“Anyways, what has brought you to to search me out in the one place I would never find you willingly?”

“ Papa, I have brought Mama here to have her tell you to give me Arcanine.” Alex had stood as impressively as he could, daring Papa to tell no to Mama. He had not expected a laugh from both his parents though.

“Well dear, it seems that Alex here has decided he doesn’t want a starter from Professor Birch. Instead, he wishes to use one of your team members to help catch one of his own.” Mama had explained “We had not agreed on Arcanine though.”

“But, Arcanine is fast! And strong! And a Fire type! I need the advantage.” 

  
  


“ And why must you need a Fire type?” Papa asked, sharing a humorous glance with his wife. The glare from his son had him nearly start laughing, however he managed to stop himself, realizing it would not end well.

“Because Papa.” Alex paused for the sheer dramatics. “ I am going to be a Grass Master like Mama, and I need the bestest Grass type ever, which means I need a strong Fire type to beat it!” He wrung his hands a bit in anxiety. “ However I really want a Ludicolo. So it means I need to find a Lotad. So I guess Arcanine won’t help me much…” Alex had dipped his head down, and wasn’t looking at his parents as anxiety seemed to take over, making him realize that he hadn’t really planned as much as he had thought he had. He did miss the shared look that his parents gave, both rather solemn as they saw how upset their son was becoming.

“I think Kathy, that we can make this happen. Though I guess we will miss out on our trip to Twinleaf.” Papa proclaimed, bringing Alex out of his little funk as he realized he didn’t need to worry. “ Give us a few days to pack some supplies Alex, and then we’ll head out to Route 119.” He was nearly barreled over as his son slammed into him hugging him as tightly as he could.

Soon Alex had let go though and his face froze with horror as he realized what he just did. “ Mama! I’m covered in mud!” 

############################################################################

True to his word, Papa had packed up three backpacks, a tent and enough food to supply an army. Alex thought it was quite silly since they were not even going that far. Their house was built on Route 119 already, they only had maybe a half hour walk before they even got to an area where wild Pokemon lived. But if it meant Alex could finally catch his own Pokemon, then the boy was more than happy to let his Papa be as silly as he wanted. Mama also thought it was funny and she would not stop giggling as her husband struggled to fit everything in his backpack.

“ Alright Havens. It is time to begin our long trek!” Papa was not as funny as he thought he was. However the boy was far too excited to comment on it. The trio were dressed for a journey, with comfy shirts and jeans, although Alex had been forced into a rain jacket.

Papa locked the house up, leaving a note telling everyone that they would be away for the day, but that the rest house near the barn was ready and open. Because Route 119 was so long, and was almost always raining or worst thundering, Papa had originally built and ran an Inn, 11nne, for any wayward travelers who needed a warm place to stay. Years later, after meeting Mama, several other people had taken up residence in the area, and while they weren’t big enough to be considered a town, there was a Pokemon Center that travelers could turn to. Papa still offered the guest house though, believing that there were always a few who wouldn’t want to be surrounded by a crowd like they would be at the Pokemon Center.

“Well where are we off too?” He asked Alex. Papa and Uncle Benny had taken to teaching Alex survival skills and other useful things. If they were going to send a ten year old on a cross Region journey, they were going to make sure the boy would thrive.

“The river. Everything needs water to live.” Alex’s reply earned him a proud smile for Papa.

“ Correct. Now should we head north towards the Weather Institute, or south?”

“I want to head south. There’s more area for Pokemon to be.” Alex was well aware that the people who were settling Route 119 were building in the north. Together they headed out in the light drizzle, and when they reached Feebas River, they followed along its banks southward. 

They had come across quite a few Pokemon, it seems the drizzle had brought out many of the Water types in the area, as Marill and even a few Azumarill were seen playing about. A few Masquerain flew about as well, guiding their Surskit from puddle to puddle. Sadly not a single Lotad or Lombre showed themselves and Alex continued his quest.

It was several hours later, when they were settling a simple camp for lunch, when a Grass type finally made themselves known. A small bouquet of Oddish with a singular Beautifly rushed out of the bushes and scrambled around the pot, staying clear from the fire but still trying to get at the pot. Alex and Mama spent much of the time laughing as Beautifly would fly into Papa’s face as he attempted to shoo the Oddish away from their food. It was only with Mama’s help, and a few well thrown berries that Papa was able to save their meal while also keeping the Oddish happy. Alex was rather quiet during the meal, his stomach in knots. It got worse as the drizzle stopped. Lotad and Lombre were already rare enough in the area when it was raining, but they were almost guaranteed to be back at their nests or hiding spots with the rain stopping. He rushed his parents into finishing their meals, begging them to let him go on his own so that he could find a Lotad before they all went into hiding. Unfortunately his Mama refused, but thankfully she agreed to go with him and they left Papa to clean up. 

He searched high and low, running off the trail at random intervals, hoping to surprise one. He did surprise quite a few Pokemon including a duo of Kecleon, who both camouflaged immediately. Normally Alex would have stopped to try and find them again, but he was on a mission!

It wasn’t long before Papa, who had ridden Arcanine to get to them, announced that it was very likely they wouldn’t find a Lotad during this trip. Alex had been close to tears. He knew it wasn’t likely, but he still had hope. They continued their search though, as Alex’s parents would never say no to him. Papa had already assured him they would try again tomorrow. He had taken three days off from work, and Mama had taken her work with her, easily pulling out her tablet to complete anything she needed to.

They had settled camp for the night near the river, with a beautiful sunset turning the sky a vibrant pink. Alex was too upset to notice though and ate his soup in silence. He knew it wasn’t likely to find a Lotad, but he still couldn’t help but be disappointed. Mama had let out her team, Tangela, Froslass and a Snover, who all attempted to cheer him up. Well Tangela and Snover did. Froslass spent most of the time harassing Papa’s Weavile, while his Arcanine happily slept by the fire. Neither had taken the rest of their teams, leaving them in at home to guard it.

Alex had snuggled up to Arcanine and was content to watch as Tangela tried to run away from the very slow Snover, and tripping on her own vines. He was almost asleep when Arcanine rather rudely woke up, standing abruptly startling Alex. Immediately after they all heard a loud pained roar followed by a higher weaker one.

“Was that a...?” Papa trailed off.

“I think so, but that shouldn’t be possible.” Mama replied.

Papa went into Police mode, jumping on Arcanine and calling back Weavile, telling Mama and Alex to remain. Mama nodded and grabbed Alex who was going to follow. They settled by the fire, both listening for anything. It was far too quiet though.

Rustling leaves had Mama pushing Alex behind her, with Froslass and Tangela more than ready to fight in front of them. Almost immediately they were bombarded by something running out of the forest line and slamming into their tent. A weak cry had Alex peeking his head out and seeing a large Pokemon trapped in the cloth.

Mama, held off her Pokemon from attacking the unknown Pokemon, as it did nothing but cry out pitifully, trying to remove the tent from its face. Alex took advantage of Mama’s confusion, and ran over to help the poor Pokemon.

“Relax!” He sternly told it. “ I’m going to pull, you need to stop moving.” Surprisingly the unknown Pokemon did, and Alex was able to get everything off of its long neck. A gasp from Mama had Alex realizing something was up and he took a step or two back from the Pokemon.

“You’re a Tropius!” Alex squeaked out, startling the Tropius a bit. “ Oh sorry.” Alex reached out hesitantly before the Tropius bent down a bit more allowing his hand to pet its head. “Mama, why is it so small.” He also tilted his head a bit. “ Also is it sick? It's a bit yellow, not at all green like the pictures show.”

Mama was still a bit stunned at how quick the larger Pokemon had taken to her son and took a few moments to respond. She too had noted its size, however it was only after Alex said something did she notice the yellowish tint. “Ahh, it seems to be only a baby Alex, perhaps a few months old. It will be around 6 ft within a year after hatching. As for the coloring, no it’s not sick. It’s what is called a shiny.” Alex could see the moment she turned into teacher mode. “ Shiny Pokemon are basically just the Pokemon equivalent of albinism in humans and the regular animals of the world. It doesn’t change their stats or anything but it is such a rare commodity that trainers all over the world search for shiny Pokemon.” 

She would have continued had another rustling had not caught all their attention, minus the Tropius who was enjoying being petted and fed by Alex.

“It had to go this way.” One gruff voice claimed.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t head towards the camp? Surely it would have avoided people?” A quieter voice responded.

“Probably, especially after what we did to its parents.” The man laughed, as they both came out of the bushes and stopped. The first thing they noticed was said Tropius trying to hide behind a small boy. The next thing they noticed was an angry woman holding a pan in defense. The third and fourth thing was vines wrapping around their bodies as a Tangela shook angrily at them, and a very cold feeling as a Froslass used Frost Breath against them.

A loud growl had Mama turning her attention away from the two strangers and she prepared for a new threat. Thankfully it was just Papa on his Arcanine. “Kathy, there’s poachers around! I just had to catch a pair of Tropius in really bad condition. We need to pack up and get them to the Pokemon Center. I’ve already called for bac-'' He stopped when he saw his son with a baby Tropius, and then when he saw two figures on the ground tied up in vines and with frost all over them. “ Well it’s a good thing I called for back-up. “ He deadpanned to his wife. “ Here, take the two pokeballs. You and Alex should take Arcanine and get them to the Pokemon Center.” Mama took them but pointed out that the baby Tropius couldn’t exactly ride on the Arcanine. “ Well it looks more than ready to go with Alex, give him a ball. Hopefully it will trust him enough to go with you.”

“What do you say? Want to go with me to somewhere safe?” Alex asked, pointing to the two pokeballs holding its parents. “ We have you parents and are going to help them. Want to come?” He held out the pokeball. Tropius hesitated for a second, before it booped its head to the button on the ball, and disappeared into it. Alex held the ball to his chest as it wiggled, once, then again, and finally a third time before it let out a small ding. Cradling it, Papa hoisted Alex on top of Arcanine and helped Mama get up. She recalled her team, while Papa let out Weavile who stalked menacingly around the captured poachers. Soon the wind was rushing by Alex’s ears, and still he held onto the pokeball with all his life.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally added Pokemon without the accent on the e to my computer's dictionary and now I cannot get it back :( And I cant find way to type out the accented e nothing on the interwebs help....


	3. Chapter 3: Jackson's Beginnings

Chapter 3: Enter Jackson

  
  


Jackson was bored. Everyone who knew him knew that that was a terrible thing. A bored Jackson, was a troublesome Jackson. The last time Jackson was this bored, he had somehow collected roughly ten Spinarak and had released them into the kitchen. It had nearly caused his mother to die from a heart attack, and had taken his father almost three days to catch them all and release them back into the wild. Three of the Spinarak had bonded with Jackson though and refused to leave the backyard.

Jackson’s sister had just finished the renovation of her Gym, and was currently giving their parents a tour. It was amazing that they had grown several trees and an assortment of flowers in the building. Jackson just didn’t understand why the stadium part of the Gym was outside. It didn’t make sense for the nature bit to be inside and the man made bit to be outside, but then again Jackson wasn’t an adult and didn’t understand how adults thought. He wasn’t going to comment on how his sister was barely an adult either. She would just give him her ‘look’ and lecture him. 

But again Jackson was bored. He had long ago left his parents side to explore the forest that his sister had wanted inside the building. It was far too quiet for there to be any Pokemon in it, but Jackson was sure that if he explored enough he’d find one. Like him, Pokemon tended to get into places they shouldn’t be. It wasn’t long before he gave up searching the ground for them, and instead he decided to climb up a tree. When he reached the branches of his tree, he was happy to note that the branches of the nearby trees were close enough for him to get to, so he continued his search going from branch to branch. He eventually found his way to the large tree that centered the Gym. 

It was here that he found his first sign of a Pokemon. There was a nest, made of twigs and feathers. Jackson was not a Pokemon Professor yet, He didn’t know what he was going to be just yet though he thought their lab coats were cool, but he was certain this meant it was a Flying type. He decided the best thing to do was to hide and wait.

He had at first tried to count the leaves around him, then he watched as some ants made their way over the branch he was on, carrying bits of leaves and other rubble they could collect. After that he took to spying out and seeing if he could spot his parents or his sister. He doubted they were looking for him just yet, he was only gone for an hour by his calculations. (It was more like three, and yes they were looking for him. His mother was quite panicked, while his father and sister attempted to calm her down.) He was about to give up when the leaves around him shuffled about. A loud caw had Jackson scrambling back on the branch away from the nest. Suddenly the face of an angry Spearow peaked out from the leaves. It stared intently at its nest, before turning its glare over to Jackson. Almost immediately it turned hostile on the boy and Jackson put his arms up to protect his face, screaming for it to go away.

“Ivysaur, use your vines and grab Jackson!” A female voice yelled from below. Two strong green vines wrapped themselves

snuggly around Jackson’s body and lifted him up and out of the tree and safely behind his sister, who spared him a glance before going into the offensive against the Spearow, that Jackson could clearly see was a trio of Spearow and not just the single one that was attacking him from before. “Ivysaur Razor Leaf. Get them to scramble.” Ivysaur obliged, sending his leaves out to separate the three bird Pokemon. It worked well, as two of the Spearow took the hint and flew off, flying into an opened part of the Gym’s roof. Unfortunately it left just the last one. Although the Spearow had flown amongst each other, Jackson had a strong feeling in his gut telling him that the final Spearow was the one that had attacked him. 

The Spearow had flown high above Jackson and his sister, well out of the range of her Ivysaur, who was gunting in an annoyed fashion. “It’s ok Ivysaur, we didn’t know what we were up against, but you did your job. “ His sister told him. “ But now I think we need a new mode of attack. Exeggutor please come out.” She threw a Nest ball out, its green and browns matching well with the Coconut Pokemon. “ Grab it with Psychic.” It took multiple attempts as the Spearow flew up and dived almost in sync with the Exeggutor’s attacks. “ Seed bomb” Large seeds were thrust into the air, forcing the Tiny Bird Pokemon to nearly crash into branches. It let out its own moves, presumably a Gust with the way the wind tore at Exeggutor, as well as a well timed Wing Attack that caused the larger Pokemon to stumble backwards. 

Jackson was grudgingly impressed by the Spearow’s speed and strength. He was still rooting for his sister though. He almost missed when his sister’s plan fell into place though.

“Psychic again Exeggutor.” A taunting caw came from the Spearow who apparently thought it would easily dodge the move. The Spearow flew up high to avoid the move, turning into a deep dive, an Aerial Ace, targeting directly at the Executor, planning to attack it just after the psychic like it had before. Unfortunately for the poor Flying type, this is exactly what Jackson’s sister had wanted, and called out her next order. “Sleep Powder.” A massive purple cloud blew out of the Exeggutor’s leaves, and ended up straight in the path of the diving Spearow. The Flying type had no time to pull away, instead flying directly into the cloud, and falling down with a thump. 

A Pokeball flew out of nowhere, and the sleeping Pokemon was pulled into it, shaking once or twice before letting out a simple note, marking the successful capture. His mother’s arms grabbed him into a suffocating hug, placing kisses all over his face. “ Jacky you're okay! I'm so glad you're okay.” She pulled back a bit inspecting all of the scratches on his arms, and pulling a twig out of his hair. “Well nothing that a simple cleaning and bandages won’t fix.” he reached out and grabbed his hand. “ Now let’s go thank your sister.” It was a short walk back to Jackson's sister, who was busy accepting a hug from their father. After the hug, Jackson's dad handed the Spearow's Pokeball to his sister.

" Erika, Jackson wishes to say something to you." His mother motioned for him to step up.

"Erika, I just want… I guess.." Jackson stammered, digging his foot awkwardly into the ground. Suddenly he ruled forward pulling her into a tight hug. His hands wrapping themselves in her kimono. " Thank you, for saving me." His voice was quite muffled, but Erika had heard it so she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother.

  
  


************************************************************************

"Spearow, dodge. Fly up as hi as you can!" Jackson bellowed. The Tiny Bird Pokemon followed his commands. Letting out a caw. " Now Aerial Ace directly on its head!" Spearow complied, suddenly diving down, and slamming his entire body into the head of the Psyduck, earning a groan from the other trainer. It was thankfully the last hit needed to make the Psyduck faint. And it fell to the ground with a plain ' _ Psy'.  _

" Thank you Spearow!" Jackson called out. Spearow let out a caw before coming to land on Jackson's head. " I know buddy, you're getting a lot faster." Spearow puffed out his chest and ruffled his tail feathers. 

A quick hand shake, a few treats, and Jackson and Spearow were on their way. Two years later. And Jackson was mostly forgiven for messing with Spearow's nest. Now the pair were on their journey. Jackson had wanted to start it by battling against Erika. But she had refused. Demanding he needed to collect at least three Badges before her. Now the pair were making their way to Vermillion, after Sabrina told him she too wouldn't battle him unless he had a few Badges. If Lt. Surge made a complaint, Jackson was going to set his Gym on fire and blame a power surge.


End file.
